nathanbiofandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Alcinious Wiki
Welcome to Nathan Alcinious Wookiepedia. This Wiki you are about to read will tell the Tale of the Jedi Nathan Alcinious through his training and many travels. The Basics Nathan Alcinious , An Epicanthix Human ( A human subspecies , was born on his native planet of Epicant. There he aged to 14 befor being sent to Yavin 4 where he trained for several years as a force sensitive. Nathan stands 6'3 200 lbs of all muscle. Nathan though force sensitive, was never strong in the force no matter how much he trained in it, though his weakness in force he made up with combat training. He over the years has trained heavily on Combat and endurance. He is a Jedi whos main focus would be the forms of the saber , and overall combat. A skilled Tactician , he is good at making battle plans, aswell as fighting in the frontlines himself. He is not one to shy away from combat, but he does take all the steps he can beforhand to make sure it doesn't lead to it. Nathan belongs to The Republic Order. A secret Garrison of Jedi and Troopers , whom were some of the Republics best Troopers and Jedi. ' Training under his Master Iolair Ferryn '''Nathan Alcinious , at the Age of 14 , Arrived in the Garrison on Yavin 4. No idea of what he was doing there , and no idea of his future to come. The first person to approach him , a hooded Mirilian, he stood somewhat taller then the boy at this time. The Mirilian instructed Nathan to follow him, and he did as he was told. ' '''After a few minutes of walking Nathan and the Tall Mirilian arrived at a blast door down a long corridor. The Mirilian spoke of who was inside. He told him to only refer to the Twi'lek he shall meet as Lady Myrunji. Nathan upon his conversation with Lady Myrunji discovered the mans name. It was Master Iolair Ferryn. Jedi Knight Ferry , Lady Myrunji , and Nathan had an engaging conversation. Afterwards , his newly appointed Master showed him to his Chambers where he would live for the next couple years while training on Yavin 4. Nathans training started bright and early everyday, his Master learned this boy was eager to learn , and as the boy was up earlier then the rest of the Padawans each day , so did his Master. Their training started early into the morning , spent the entire afternoon , and usually somewhat into the night , with hourly breaks here and there. Nathan was ever eager for knowledge. 'His Training each day usually began with archival knowledge and history trainings. Followed by meditation into the Late morning. As the Afternoon came by , him and his Master on most occasions went to the training yard. There they first started with combat and endurance training. After hours of rigorous work and training , Master Ferryn usually granted him time to himself , allowing Nathan to learn about his current place he called home on Yavin 4. He allowed him to be independent for a short while. Master Ferryn thought it would help the boy for later in his Jedi life when he would have to work by himself. ' Category:Browse Category:Nathan